


Nightly Visitor

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, or just them older, set in GO verse, uhhhh idk how to write these two aahhhhh;;;;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Fuyuka works the night shift and sees someone she doesn't expect to.(Part of her thinks she should have seen him coming a mile away.)





	Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Producktions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producktions/gifts).



She was assigned a night shift, one that would have her spending the odd hours of the night checking upon the patients at the hospital. It wasn't anything new, she was used to it. She didn't mind it either; it was all part of the job and she'd gladly stay the night to make sure those under her care had a peaceful night.

But, part of her hadn't wanted this shift. It was assigned last minute, the other nurse had her own emergency to tend to and Fuyuka had been asked to take her place. Of course, she had said yes. There weren't many who could fill the shift on such short notice.

The woman lets out a sigh, pushing stray hair behind her ears while walking the halls. She shook her head, not wanting to seem so downcast here. She takes in a breath, lifts her head, and smiles. It's a natural one, not forced at all. Thinking of what she could do to help others was a quick way to lift her spirits.

Though, she wouldn't be able to help one. The thought of it dampened her joyous moment, the edge of her lips twitching slightly and threatening to fall. She couldn't think of that, after all, she'd promise to make it up to him the next day she was off.

For now, she tries to brush off the worrisome thought, let it bother her after her shift, after she's had a good night's (or morning's) sleep. Footsteps echo throughout the halls, it's a combination of hers and another's. It's almost eerie in the night and she supposes some might find it so. She doesn't. The only thing eerie would be the sudden draft she feels.

Fuyuka shivers as she stands in place, glancing around to see where this sudden chilly night breeze could be coming from. There wasn't an open window here and they all knew better than to keep any of them open at night. Her head turns, staring down into a vacant room- the curtains swaying in the wind, window pushed wide open.

A frown forms and she begins to walk into the empty room. Her hands clutch onto the clipboard, pressing it against her chest. She stands by the window, gazing out. The moon catches her eyes and for a moment, she's transfixed by the sight. It's a full moon, shining, glimmering in the night sky. No clouds were there to hide it, stars seemed to dance around it, adding more to the darkness surrounding it.

"It's beautiful," she breathes out, smiling softly to the sight.

"It's not  _that_  beautiful," a voice from behind pipes up.

Hearing that, she's immediately startled, gasping and about to turn around. Fuyuka is stopped by arms finding their way around her waist, the sudden surprise makes the clipboard in hand tumble to the ground. She's scared, fear striking in her only for a moment before she's able to catch a glimpse of that familiar brown hair, that purple coat. Instantly, she's put at ease.

"Akio," she utters his name with a soft sigh.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" He grins, lets out a short chuckle and rests his head against hers. (He tries to. That nurse hat is in the way and he's so ready to just smack it off to make it more comfortable for him.)

"What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here." There's a bit of scolding in her tone and she's about to say more before pausing, distracted by another fact. "Please, don't tell me you climbed up here and entered through the window."

"Mmm..." He hums, refusing an answer. It's a yes, but he knows saying that would get her to worry, tell him that he shouldn't be so reckless. Though, it's not like it was the first time he had done it. But he'd try not to mention that to avoid worrying her.

"I thought you'd like a surprise visit from me?" He changes the subject. "You're working too long tonight."

Fuyuka holds back a sigh, noting to confront him later about his idea of surprising her via entering windows. "I told you that I'd make it up to you. And if anyone sees you here..."

Most of the staff knew they were a couple. Fudou had dropped in unannounced multiple times to see her. Sometimes he'd drop in with one of the soccer players he coached, most of the time it was just him. He didn't need one of the kids as an excuse to see her.

"They won't catch me." Fudou smirks, twirling the girl around so they could finally face each other. Grey eyes lock onto blue ones and all is quiet. He feels her shiver against him, the cold still bothering her, it makes him embrace her more. "I'll leave in a bit."

She clings onto him, eyes never looking away from his. She doesn't want him to leave, but heaven knows how much she'd get into trouble for being caught with him instead of tending to her duties.

The woman bites at her lip, trying to figure out how to tell him to go while enjoying this moment of hesitation, prolonging their stay together. Fudou knows he should go, now. He'd never forgive himself if she got in trouble thanks to him.

He leans down, kissing her forehead before letting her go. Then, he begins to shrug off his coat. Silently, he places it around her shoulders. He knows she's going to protest about it being against the uniform code, but she was cold and it's not like they could get angry with her trying to keep herself safe and healthy.

Fudou hears his name, followed along by, "you're going to get sick if you walk back home in the cold." He shrugs. He'd be fine getting sick, catching a cold. Not the most dangerous thing in the world (though he knows he'd loathe the shitty feeling of it and being put in such a state).

"If I do, then you'll just have to nurse me back to health," he says with a grin before he sits on the windowsill, waving to Fuyuka before taking his chance and jumping down, already thinking of how to apologize to her for the little scare he'd given her for this.


End file.
